Modern human is dependent on various fuels (coal, oil, gas, etc). Because the population and the scale of production growth and expansion, the fuel consumption is expanding rapidly (most of the fuel comes from non-renewable resources) while the resources dwindles. At the same time, with the serious pollution caused by the harmful gases produced by burning fuel and further enhancement of the greenhouse effect, the human survival is threatened seriously. If all industries consuming fuel are using electricity, it may create a green ecological environment.
However, wind power, solar power and nuclear power all have the following disadvantage: high building cost and long building period; especially for the daily living electricity in remote mountainous areas, it is necessary to build remote transmission power system.